


I dream of Demons

by xAndurielx



Series: The Judariel Series [3]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Dream Sex, F/F, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAndurielx/pseuds/xAndurielx
Summary: Nick and Sky thought they could just summon a demon and then banish it back...they were wrong. Demons may need a mortal to part the veil between worlds for them to enter the physical world but the land of dreams has always been an easily accessed plane, as the two foxes are about to find out.





	I dream of Demons

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Like a demon summoned first then you probably won't understand a few things in this one but don't worry it won't be a big thing.

Nick couldn’t believe his luck, stuff like this didn’t happen to guys like his after all. Guys like him were lucky to get a few make out sessions and maybe on occasion go further while still in high school, not end up about to have a threesome with the most popular girl in school, soon to be a rising pop-star, and the hottest girl of their species!

Nick sat back on his bed, propped up on a few pillows as he watched the spectacle before him. Skye was dressed in silk scarves, billowing pants and tight top while Gazelle had been poured into a tight silver dress that looked like it was made of diamonds and starlight when she turned just right. The duo was doing some kind of gypsy/harem belly dancer routine that made Nick wonder where they learned it and when they had the time for it. Long fluffy tail wrapped around a silken furred leg the color of copper, arms tipped in dainty hooves slid down a white furred torso to rest on hips just beginning to curve out to the definition promised by adulthood. Long muzzles intertwined in nuzzles and occasional kisses, hips ground against the other, paws wandered up and down until Nick could barely tell where one girl started the other stopped.

The two females in question were both on his bed…they were both naked, when had that happened?...oh well, questions were for another time, like when he wasn’t having his top unbuttoned by Gazelle and his pants undone by Skye. Nick was very interested in seeing Skye continue on but his view was interrupted by Gazelle as she began licking the cream colored fur up Nick’s stomach to his chest and neck. Laying his head back on the mound of pillows propping him up Nick lounged in ecstasy at the attentions of the two prettiest girls in school. The wandering hooves of one dancing lightly over his ribs and along his waist…the puffs of air from the other one gently blowing over his rock hard member. Silken paw pads ran up and down his shaft and gently cupped his balls as a surprisingly long tongue soon slipped over his own in a kiss that had Nick’s head spinning.

Nick moaned in pleasure at the feel of a small tongue slipping up one side of his cock and down the other. Gazelle’s lips massaged his own as her tongue fenced with his for control of the kiss, paws ran up and down his member almost as if they were trying to catch the tongue and lips that kept making themselves known on random spots. Finally giving up the kiss Gazelle moved her torso slowly up Nick’s front, dragging rock hard nipples up to his collarbone until both bountiful globes settled on either side of the todd’s neck and he found his face pleasantly squished between them.

Nick tried to move his paws towards the girls, he wanted to run his paws down Gazelle’s strong back to her ample flank, he wanted to rub Skye’s ears and scratch behind them to encourage her to go further with her ministrations. The feeling of something wrapped around his wrists nearly shocked Nick as he felt his arms jerk slightly at the end of their restraints…when had those gotten th….-oh Skye had decided to stop teasing. Nick was sure his groan, and minor yip of surprise, would have woken the whole house if it had not been muffled by Gazelle mashing her tits more firmly around his muzzle, rubbing and massaging them around until Nick was almost delirious with the sensations of firm breasts on his face and a hot slick tongue practically wrapping around his almost painfully hard rod.

 

 

Skye had one paw gently cupping and pulling on his aching balls while her other gripped his knot like a vice covered in velvet, her muzzle slipped slowly down his shaft while her tongue darted out to reach further down his cock before it was soon ushered into the hot cavern of her mouth. Nick would probably have embarrassed himself beyond recovery and accidentally kicked her with a leg twitch if she hadn’t draped herself over his thighs and wrapped her tail around one of his calves...the ankle cuffs helped a lot in keeping him from twitching around too…wait, were tho-…never-mind she had gotten to his knot … Her tongue gently lapped along the underside and around the edges while her lips pulled with small bursts of suction.

 

Gazelle soon re-positioned Nick's had so he could begin paying attention to her nipples. Drawing the stiff peaks into his mouth one at a time Nick gave each a firm tug with his front teeth followed by a gentle lick. Nick circled one nipple with his tongue and slowly drew spirals out around Gazelle’s entire breast until he reached the other side and began the same pattern in reverse.

 

Skye eventually started to massage Nick's thighs and stroke up to his stomach while keeping her nose pressed up against his knot. Feeling more than hearing Skye start to hum a tune with the tip of his cock wedged in the back he throat nearly had Nick seeing stars. He nearly laughed out loud when he recognized the song she was humming into his crotch.

 

_‘There could be worse songs to get blown too than Glad you came’_ Nick thought to himself as Gazelle landed up and began to roll and wiggle her hips to the beat of the song while grinding on Nick's stomach, soaking him in her juices as Skye let Nick's cock slip free of her muzzle with a small pop and slowly crawled up to lightly ketch on his thighs. Nick watched in a daze as Skye smoothly ran her paws up Gazelle’s sides from her hips to her breasts and began to squeeze and massage them. As Nick watched the vixen begin to play with the ungulates nipples he felt Skye lower her soaking lips to his member. Wedging his shaft lengthwise along her slit Skye began to rock back and forth, nearly letting the tip of his cock slip up enough to penetrate her before sliding down and forward until she was bumping her hips against Gazelle’s ample rear.

 

Feeling like he was about to burst from the sensation and display Nick was thinking about asking if either one was planning on finishing what they started but the ring gag kept him from saying anything intelligible. The shock of finding himself unable to speak was enough to actually distract Nick from the girls enough that he didn’t notice Skye disengaging from Gazelle right away.

 

_‘What is going on? When the helllllooo there…’_ Nick’s thoughts were cut off at the sight of Skye’s slick entrance appearing directly over his head. The vixen positioned herself slightly on Nick’s chest and slowly lowered her entrance to the todd’s eager tongue before leaning forward to capture Gazelle in a kiss of her own. Nick felt like the luckiest guy in history as getting to eat out such a beautiful fox, this thought only increased as he felt Gazelle shift backwards a bit so she could take over grinding her slit along Nick’s shaft and running her hooves over his now soaked stomach. Skye’s paws weren’t being idle either and had resumed their attentions to Gazelle’s breasts.

  

 

Moaning and gasping and gentle _shcliking_ sounds filled the room, Gazelle had leaned back to run one hoof over as much of Nick’s member as she could, fondling his balls and stroking up the length while squeezing his knot in-between. Nick certainly couldn’t complain about the turn of events but the pressure on his equipment was starting to become distracting, they had been going at this for a while and while he was all for giving them a good time he was starting to feel like maybe they could move on to the main event. The fact that his tongue was currently buried as deep as it could go into Skye’s pussy and she didn’t seem like she was going to release it anytime soon made it hard for him to express these feelings though.

 

Finally after a few minutes of non-stop licking and probing Nick felt Skye tense up on top of him and around his tongue and seconds later he could feel and taste her climax dripping down his tongue and muzzle. Hearing a small giggle over her panting above him Nick was somewhat surprised to note that Gazelle’s voice sounded different than he remembered, her hoof felt softer than it should have as well…and his head might have been pretty fogged over from the sensory overload of the two females practically hotboxing his room with their pheromones but he was pretty damn sure Gazelle had weighed more than the tiny weight he felt on top of him now. Nick began nudging at Skye’s inner thigh and trying to nose her off his chest so he could see what was going on when he felt the small weight lift off of him and suddenly it felt like his rod was being gently squeezed in velvet vice of some kind. Finally getting Skye of his chest Nick gazed down the length of his torso to a sight he was not expecting at all.

“Hey foxy, having fun?” Judariel was standing between his thighs dressed just as he remembered seeing her earlier in the night. She stood there in her fishnets and leather body harness, arms crossed  over her barely covered chest, long ears draped over her shoulders and darkly sensual smirk on her face. Nick felt his gaze drifting over her entire body and drinking in the sight, finding that he really didn’t oppose to this nearly as much as he expected to until he found the source of the velvet vice sensation.

Judariel held Nick’s cock firmly between two of her fluffy toes and was pressing the length of her arch down the length of his shaft. Noticing that he had figured out what she was doing Judariel gave a small twist to her foot and lightly stroked her foot up Nick’s length, giggling slightly at how his eyes rolled up into the back of head at the sensation.

“Now you didn’t really think it would be so easy did you? Whistle up a demon and just send her off without making a deal? Not to mention the pathetic half-assed attempt to banish me back home, I mean really you should have been paying attention when I was explaining how much of a fraud the author of that particular book was. Now let me tell you how this is going to go until you finally decide to make a deal, I am going to visit you and your little friend every chance I get and drive you right to the razor edge of satisfaction, but you aren’t going to be pushed over that edge until I get what I want…I may not be able to reach you in the physical world but dreams are all to easy to reach into and have a bit of fun in.”

With her part said Judariel began to stroke her foot across Nick’s throbbing shaft in earnest, rubbing the undersides of her toes across the tip and smearing them with his pre-cum only to slide them down and catch the root of his cock between his balls and knot between her sticky toes while grinding her heel lightly into his balls. The sensation was so unexpectedly amazing to Nick and he was so close he couldn’t even bring himself to try and stop her, he was so close he didn’t even care about what she had been saying…just a little more, another stroke, a bit more pressure…just a little more and…

Nick sat bolt upright in his bed panting, his fur matted down with sweat and everything directly below his waist felt like it was trying to cramp in the worst case of blue balls he had ever heard of. The remains of his dream were slipping from his mental grasp like fog in the early morning light. Looking around Nick couldn’t help but feel confused since he usually didn’t have dreams that vivid…at least he couldn’t remember if he did…why did the thought of Gazelle from class suddenly make him feel as aroused as the thought of Skye? Figuring it was a good thing he didn’t have to do laundry right away Nick fell back onto his bed and tried to slow his breathing, looking over at his alarm clock he noticed it was barely past four in the morning….great, just enough time to get to sleep but not enough to enjoy it…oh well might as well try. Closing his eyes Nick tried to relax and not think about the angry throbbing coming from under his blankets.

_Purple eyes burning like embers, silver fur, friction, need, lust_

Nick’s eyes snapped open at the mental images that assaulted him…maybe sleep was little over rated…’ _*sigh* might as well take care of a few things and maybe get an early start to the day’_ …

Reaching under his mattress Nick pulled out a magazine with a scantily clad Vixen playing in a fountain on the cover. Dropping his boxer down around his knees Nick quickly flicked over to his favorite series of pictures involving an albino vixen and grasped his cock just above the knot. As he began to stroke himself to the sight of the vixen hanging from various positions by ropes strategically tied and wrapped around her Nick easily overlapped icy blue eyes over the bright pink of the pictured fox and soon enough as he was lay there grasping the root of his cock below the knot and massaging his balls Nick’s imagination soon gained purple eyes and velvet ears. Feeling his release roar through him and splash across his chest up to his chin Nick only had enough time before falling into a post orgasmic slumber to think that maybe rabbits were a bit more than just cute little fluff balls.

 

* * *

 

Across town a certain white furred vixen was having a very similar experience.

Skye couldn’t remember the last time she felt as happily naughty as she did right then, sandwiched between Steve and Brian Timbrfurr, twin timber wolves with glorious silver pelts and two of the best football players on their high school team with both of them slowly running their strong paws  over her body. Both had taken their time in taking each other’s shirts off and even having a quick make out session in front of her and now were slowly and gently tugging at her own sleepwear. Brian ran his claws lightly up her sides, taking her tank top with them until she had to lift her arms from his biceps, _‘like steel bands wrapped in silk and fur’,_ and let him slowly slide the garment up over her snout only to stop with her eyes still covered but her entire torso on display. Skye went to say something when a long tongue slipped into her muzzle and the shirt lifted fully away from her face, though the feeling of the wolf kissing her distracted her from noticing her impromptu blindfold being lifted away. 

Steve hadn’t been idle either as he began to work the pads of his fingers over her toned stomach until he reached the V of her hips and belly, deftly untying the knot that kept the comfy sweatpants she was wearing up. Grabbing the waistband Steve stretched it out slightly and in contrast to the slow divesting of her shirt Steve simply let go of the fabric and let it fall to pool around her feet in a rush of slightly colder air. Skye gasped into Brian’s muzzle at the quick temperature change and then again at the feeling of sharp teeth nipping at her right ass cheek. Steve had lowered himself to his knees and had begun to massage her thighs and butt cheeks with his powerful digits. The feeling of having her ass practically worshiped and her muzzle invaded both by her secret schoolgirl crushes had Skye feeling a bit lightheaded…thankfully the cuffs around her wrists were well  padded and strong enough to easily support most if not all of her weight…had she always had those in her room?

Feeling another nip of teeth at her waist and the feeling her thong being tugged away by those same teeth only to snap back against her fur caused Skye to jump in place slightly. Brian moved his paws down her arms, lightly scratching her inner arms until he came to her chest where he gently cupped each handful of breast and began to massage them, spreading his paws over the entire surface and rolling them both towards the center of her chest while ending with a light pinch to her nipples. Letting her head roll back Skye moaned happily into her ball gag at the treatment.

_‘When did this get here…one them probably snagged it out of my bedside table *giggle* naughty puppies’_ Skye thought to herself, easily explaining away why she all of a sudden had a ball gag strapped into her muzzle. Steve had finally tired of snapping her thong and had dragged it down the length of her legs to her ankles where it sat stuck on the spreader bar locked between her ankles.

_‘Now when did that hap-WOAH WHAT THE HELLlll oh that is nice….’_ Skye practically melted as she felt Steve’s muzzle press between her thighs, dragging the short, soft, bristle like fur above his nose across the lower part of her labia only to tilt up and draw back, quickly being followed by his cold nose and hot tongue. Skye had been experimenting lately with different sensations of kinks, but the feeling of a hot tongue running over her tailhole had her pulling herself up onto her tip toes with a small squeal of surprise and a moan of delight as Brian began to lick his way from her nipples down her belly and finally to her soaking wet slit. The two wolves seemed to either get into some kind of tongue duel over her pussy or they may have been making out again between her legs, Skye wasn’t sure but whatever they were doing felt amazing. Finally after a few minutes of battling they seemed to lose interest and decided to see who could do better with the holes they had easier access to, Steve running one paw up her tail, lifting it out of his way and attacking her tight pucker with abandon and massaging one ass cheek with his thump while simultaneously opening her up. Brian had slid one paw up back up to her chest and was switching between one breast to the other, pulling the nipples and cupping the whole breast while down below he lapped at her entrance like he had just found the fountain of youth in the middle of the desert.

 

 

Skye was writhing in ecstasy as her holes were assaulted in ways she had never experience and she found herself wishing they would just never stop and get around to fucking her. Both wolves soon began to expand their territory of attack, Steve switching from probing her back passage to licking or nibbling at the tight and perky globes of her ass cheeks while Brian licked up and down the wet trails of her arousal as it dripped down her legs. Skye desperately wished she could tell them what she wanted, she would even beg for it but the blasted ball gag was too firmly strapped into her muzzle for anything but needy moans and whines to escape.

Feeling a change behind her Skye tried to look over her shoulder but couldn’t see what exactly was happening, but she sure felt it when Steve replaced his tongue with his index finger. Draping her tail over one shoulder and using the now free hand to keep her cheeks spread Steve used the hand that had been massaging her to gently begin pressing into her pucker. Skye wasn’t sure if she was all that ready for such an adventure but it didn’t seem to be up to her anymore as her tailhole suddenly relaxed and let the offending digit slide in up to the first digit. Feeling herself be penetrated in a way she had yet to experience, and then feeling a now very familiar tongue sliding around said penetration had Skye going a bit cross-eyed. Brian meanwhile had begun to spell out the alphabet on her clit with his tongue and had moved both hands to her breasts, rolling and squeezing them together and apart, pulling and pinching.

Skye whimpered in need as she felt Brian begin to lick his way up to her waist, then swirl his tongue around her belly button and continue on until he found the sensitive underside of her right breast with his nose. The feeling of a small cold spot on her heated chest was such a delightful contrast Skye was unprepared for the finger at her backside to slip further inside her or for the hand that had been holding her butt cheeks spread to slip around her hip and begin to roll her clit under a rough paw pad.

Brian brought her attention back to what was directly in front of her by grabbing the small clamps attached to her nipples and beginning to pull them up lifting her breasts along with them. Skye almost began to question when her nipples had been clamped when not only did a another finger join the first within her backside but apparently a rod of red hot metal was pressed into her lower stomach. Deliriously looking down Skye was greeted by the sight of Brian’s red rocket pressed against the soft fur of her belly. Skye began to wonder when they had lost their pants when she felt the invading digits pulled from her rump and Brian slide his paws around to grab her rear end and lift her into his arms. 

The spreader bar made it a little difficult but soon enough Brian had thrown the bar over his broad shoulders to rest against his back, leaving Skye’s legs to hook over the inside of his elbows. Fully expecting the wolf in front of her to let her drop down and impale herself on his slick rod Skye was somewhat surprised at the feeling of paws on her breasts again, this time from behind….and speaking of behinds. The feeling of Steve’s tip poking around her back entrance had Skye’s eyes widening, whether in fear of what was about to happen or eagerness at what she hoped would eventually happen was anyone’s guess. Feeling the pressure against her anus increase Skye willed herself to relax and let it happen, her efforts were rewarded as she felt the slick shaft of the wolf playing with her breasts slide into her, filling her in a way she had never experienced and in a way that was to strange and new to be arousing enough to climax from. Locking eyes with Brian, Skye silently pleaded that he take her as well, spreading her knees as much as she could without risking being dropped by the wolf Skye almost cried in relief as she felt a second cock begin to slide against her. Without breaking eye contact Brian slid his cock up and down Skye’s slit until she was begging through her gag that he fuck her.

In one swift motion Brian shifted the angle of his hip and stabbed his shaft deep into Skye’s pussy, the grunt of surprise from behind her the only indication at how hard she had clenched down at the sudden intrusion. Toes curling in pleasure, arms nearly shaking as she tried to lift herself up so she could drop down onto the males inside her Skye felt her thoughts turn to mush. All she could comprehend was the hot throbbing rods pistoning in and out of her pussy and ass, the strong hands gripping her breasts, the powerful biceps holding her up like Atlas holding the up the world…Skye’s world had shrunk down to the feelings of being held and penetrated, of being used and worshiped. Feeling a pair knots kissing her holes Skye could only let her head roll back once more in pleasure, this time falling on the strong shoulder of the wolf plundering her booty and rolling further to the side as he began to lick and nibble at her exposed throat.

Both wolves ran their hands over every inch of her body they could reach, petting and stroking stretching and pounding, licking and nipping until…nothing…both wolves stopped moving at almost the exact same time, panting and twitching as they continued to worship her with their hands and tongues. Skye desperately tried to move her body in a way that would encourage them to keep thrusting but despite their paws never being in the same place one breath to the other they had a surprisingly good grip on her and with her pressed between their rock hard bodies Skye was well and truly at their mercy.

She couldn’t believe it, here she was pressed between two of the hottest football players of her school, completely at their mercy, one up her ass and the other in her pussy and RIGHT on the edge of  a climax and they just….stopped. Granted the feeling of them licking and fondling her was quite nice it wasn’t what she really wanted and more importantly it WASN’T ENOUGH, she was so close all they had to do was sink those massive knots inside her and she could die happy in a orgasmic overload…IF THEY WOULD JUST FUCKING START MOVING AGAIN! A small giggle caused Skye to snap her attention to the source of the sound…the source being a certain rabbit perched very happily on Brian’s shoulder.

Skye felt every ounce of passion drain out of her, the whimper from behind her telling her how much harder she clenched down this time than the last time, though in fear instead of pleasure. Skye couldn’t help but gaze into the amethyst eyes of Judariel the Succubus. Draped across Brian’s shoulders like he was some kind of couch with her chin propped in one paw the bunny looked very comfy…and smug.

“Look at you…gotta say never really saw this one coming, pun intended, kinda figured you would be more of the femdom type. I sort of thought you would be the tight corset, whips and chains kinda girl but hot damn, two wolves at once is pretty impressive. Now I just got done messing with your little boy toy and I’m gonna tell you what I told him…getting rid of me isn’t that easy. You can’t just use some half assed banishment spell from a hack of a sorcerer like Crowley to get rid of me when we never made a deal, so I am going to pop in and out of your dreams when I feel like it until you break and call my Name again and when you do I will happily make a deal with you…until then, I may not be able to get at you physically but dreams are another matter altogether. Now, these fine specimens are going to keep you company for a bit, they are going to touch you in every way you want and fulfill every desire you have…right until you are about to climax and then they will stop until you have calmed down, they are going to push right to the edge and then pull you back…violently if need be, you don’t get to feel satisfaction here in the dream world. Of course you could always satisfy yourself outside in the real world where I can’t get to you, but we both know it would only be a physical satisfaction…a pale imitation of the soul burning pleasure you could feel, right now, right here…if you just say you will deal.”

Skye really wished she didn’t have a rubber ball wedged between her teeth right then so she could tell the little rabbit demon where she could and what she could do to herself in detail, something involving motor oil, lemon juice, various power tools and a sea turtle to be less than precise. The feeling of both wolves sliding in and out of her though de-railed her thoughts enough that she almost forgot the situation she was in. Sharp teeth, hot cocks, strong paws and bodies holding her in place to be used at their convenience all came together to put Skye firmly in a fantasy that she had only just begun to think of as something she wouldn’t mind exploring, but the grinning rabbit bitch perched on the shoulder of one wolf told her this was just another trick by a sex demon…with really nice hips and legs and _‘DAMNIT STAY FOCUSED! NOW WHAT WOULD CROWLEY DO!’_  
  


“If you are wondering what Crowley would do then I can tell you he would probably lie through his beak and make all his mistakes look like something he had planned since the start. The mangy feather duster was shit at a lot of things but turning situations to his benefit was not one of them. Now I let your little boy toy go pretty easily when he began to wake up but you gave me a bought of Red Hot Speckles…right across the ass, I’m not about to let you go that easily. I may not be able to keep you here in the dream world indefinitely but I can extend it longer than usual and make it seem like time is going slower than usual so these two strapping lads are going to keep you company for a while…and just in case you are curious these aren’t just figments of your imagination. I pulled a few strings and called in a few favors and had your dream space merged with theirs…so yeah these are the actual mental projections of the wolves you were dreaming about, they are dreaming about you right now just like you were dreaming about them. When they wake up everything they remember, and believe me they WILL remember, will simply be a dream to them, you on the other hand will get to wake up knowing that this is actually how they would be in the bedroom…every lick, every thrust, every nip is something that they would do in this situation and you will get to remember that every time you see them in the hall at school, every time you see them you will remember how they made you feel and the things they did to you. Have fun princess, and don’t forget this can all stop if you just call out my Name and make a deal like you were supposed to when you first called me.” Leaning forward Judariel quickly unbuckled the ball gag from Skye’s muzzle and gave her a deep kiss with plenty of tongue before leaning back and slamming the now cock-gag down Skye’s throat and strapping it back on with a satisfied smile. Both wolves began to thrust in earnest again making Skye’s cries of outrage at the situation quickly turn into cries of pleasure and desire.

Skye’s eyes snapped wide open as she gasped in pleasure, she could feel her toes curl, her paws clench almost as tight as her ass and nearly shred her blankets, her whole body arched up in thrusting waves as she desperately tried to remember the dream she just had. Whining in disappointment as the important details that she just KNEW would send her over the edge slipped from her mind like sand on the beach Skye tried to conjure something, anything from her dream…fuck, other than vague feelings and a general state of burning arousal between her legs Skye couldn’t bring herself to that state of near satisfaction so easily. Looking over and seeing that it was almost six in the morning Skye decided it would be better to take care of things now than try to go to school smelling as needy as she felt.

Reaching over to her bedside table Skye opened it and quickly pulled out what she was looking for. Strapping the ball gag into her muzzle, she quickly pulled her sweat pants and thong down to her knees so she had access to her more intimate areas. Swirling and sliding the buttplug around her opening Skye bit into the ball gag a bit harder as she moved it behind her and roughly slid it into her rear opening, thoughts of wolves and tongues filling her imagination as she cuffed her hands behind her and began trying to remember how it felt to be handled like nothing more than a gilded plaything. Quickly feeling herself clench and twitch Skye rolled onto her stomach and began humping her mattress in desperation as she came closer and closer to that final release. At last, with a final stroke and clench down on the un-yielding piece of metal in her ass Skye felt her entire body go rigid and tense, all her muscles singing in joy as they released the tension they had been holding. Skye’s last thoughts before succumbing to the peaceful blackness creeping upon her was

_‘Wolves don’t have red fur do they? And whoever heard of one having purple eyes…’_ Of course a better line of questions that she could have been asking herself was ‘Where did I leave the keys for these cuffs?’ or ‘How should I explain to my parents why I am cuffed with a buttplug up my ass?’ and maybe ‘are there any spells to remove memories of your daughter ball gagged?....asking for a friend’ but unfortunately none of these would occur to her until after she slipped back into the land of dreams and slept through her alarm, only to be found by her parents minutes later to her never ending embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I would actually have this done for another few days but for some reason crap like this comes a lot easier than anything worth reading. Feel free to read and review but remember that flames will most likely be mocked and potentially ignored and only constructive comments will be considered. Also if there are any parts that could be broken up or re-done to make the reading easier let me know and I will try to get around to fixing it.


End file.
